A Change of Heart another sappy love story
by TheSecretCharacter
Summary: OMG! This was my VERY first story and it sux soo bad. Dont bother reading it! I wasn't even into slash when I wrote this...


Ok . . .erm . . . this is my first time posting a story so I would like reviews please but if you are gonna say something mean just say, "since this is you first time I understand . . . ." And I don't own the characters or places in this story except the ones I made up so . . . . ya. Sorry I kinda explain what you already know in the first paragraphs. Enjoy and Review!  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
It was Harry Potters 6th year at Hogwarts and he was still anxious to get to the magical school. One would think that after 5 years at a school you would get tired of going there every year. But not Harry Potter. Being at school was ten times better than being at the Dursley's house. The Dursley's were a mean sort: Vernon Dursley, a round man with no neck at all, was Harry's Uncle. Petunia Dursley, a bony, horse-faced woman with enough neck to lend to her husband, was Harry's Aunt. And the baby elephant of a boy was Harry's fat, no-good, smelly, terrible cousin Dudley Dursley. Together the three of them were . . . . . . . . . Harry's worst nightmare, yet only living relatives.  
  
Harry had spent the entire summer at the Dursley's mourning over the loss of someone very dear to him. Luckily the Dursley's never disturbed his silent weeping over those three months. It seemed that every summer they would forget he was there even more until he was completely nothing in their minds. This wouldn't bother Harry at all considering he hated the lot of them almost as much as he hated his arch enemy at school, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Why would Harry stay with people he hated so much? He had no choice, really. His parents, Petunia's sister and her husband had been killed in a "car accident" that turned out to be first of all in a home not a car and not an accident at all. Harry's parents had been protecting him from the Worst Wizard in History: Lord . . .erm . . . You-Know-Who. Harry managed to survive the curse that killed all with just a scar on his forehead. That was it. And after that he had been living with the relatives that had hate that could rival Harry's for them.  
  
But the summer was over and he was on his way to the train to his own serene territory. But that was what Harry wanted to think yet knew it was a large misconception. Hogwarts was not his territory and it would not be serene. Not with You-Know-Who back in action. Harry spent anytime that he wasn't mourning on worrying about what was going on outside of his muggle hell-world with the Dursley's. The whole of the year before he had spent knowing that the Dark Lord was alive and active and even encountering him while the Ministry of magic and nearly everyone else refused to believe it. They knew it was true now though.  
  
The bus Harry took stopped at King Cross Station and Harry gathered his belongings and Hedwig and headed for platform 9 ¾ where he could find his best friends Ron and Hermione. He had been dying to see them all summer but was too upset to contact them and suspected they were being cautious and decided not to contact him.  
  
As Harry neared the train he heard a voice call out his name. He turned around and standing there with a nervous grin was a tall red-haired kid with tons of freckles.  
  
"Ron . . ,"Harry said in an exhausted kind of whisper. His face split into the first smile it had muscled in a long time.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked in a still nervous way.  
  
"I haven't. It's so good to see you!" Harry was still astounded by his friends height. About 6ft it seemed.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
The boys turned around to face their bushy-haired friend and were surprised by what they saw. Instead of just a bushy-haired friend they saw a tall, curvy, beautiful 16-year-old with her hair pulled back into a half- ponytail. Hermione.  
  
After recovering from the shock of seeing Hermione replaced with the all new Hermione the three entered the train and started toward Hogwarts.  
  
* * * Ron saw the girl that was now a woman and took in her beauty just as one would take in a breath of air. This was the girl he had fought with himself not to love. After all, she was one of his best friends. But after seeing her for the first time in three months he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. She had always been fairly pretty but he didn't decide that there was a possibility to like her until his 3rd year. Harry didn't seem to be as love-struck as taken aback when he saw Hermione it seemed to Ron so he felt no jealousy as his two friends chatted on their way to the train and he simply marveled.  
  
Ron had a tough summer. He couldn't contact his two best friends due to the fact that he felt he should leave Harry to his thoughts and his stupid owl couldn't seem to find Hermione. He stayed with his parents and sister at the secret house that the Order of the Phoenix had been meeting at since the previous year to plot ways to fight the Dark Lord. It was extremely tedious because he didn't even have his hilarious brothers there to cheer him up in that sullen house. Fred and George were out creating a magic shop and refused to expose where they were.  
  
Ron was glad to be going back to school yet he knew it would be a terrible year with the Dark Lord getting ready to start a terrible war.  
  
* * * Hermione realized that her body as well as face had changed and . . . .matured. She liked it. She felt that perhaps she could win over the man she had begun to like a while ago with her new look. She had a medium sized bosom to go with her curvy hips. Her legs were long and agile and she was happy she had finally outgrown childhood.  
  
How happy but still scared she was to be finally returning to Hogwarts. She had an enchanting summer in America visiting her father's relatives. She didn't have an owl so she couldn't reach her friends and if she did have one she didn't know if she would contact them out of fear that she wouldn't be giving them enough space. She figured they were thinking along the same lines and brushed aside the fact that she didn't receive an owl from them. She really loved her friends though and couldn't help feeling somewhat hurt.  
  
Hermione was not surprised at all by her friends' reactions when they saw her. She had been receiving similar looks all summer by American boys and she even had a boyfriend while there. She just hoped that it would not interfere with friendship.  
  
Sorry it went over everything you already know. I hope you liked it never the less. I'll make another chapter if I get some positive reviews. 


End file.
